The Su-Ku, Metal with souls
Race Info In a nutshell... A race comprised of living organic metal, they come in all shapes and sizes and are generally silver in color. Their diet consists of metal. With the loss of their homeworld, they experience near-universal language problems when interacting with other races and have no culture or society of their own. Even the simplest things are new to them, and they adapt what they encounter leading to incredible and unclassifiable diversity. They wander the void much like reavers do, but they are not given to ultraviolence like reavers themselves....usually. Rumors Crazy metal beings that will try to eat your ships bro. One time, an insane Su-Ku chased me around, making weird noises over the comms, I'm not sure if it was talking or what. Damn thing ate my coffeemaker. Basic level of Information Same as above, you don't hear much about a void-drifting vagabond race. Advanced level of Information A race of organic metal, Su-Ku are normally seen in abandoned sectors salvaging anything thay can, there knife-like design aesthetics are interesting to see, however it's best to avoid them. There is a rumor about a explorer whose ship was slightly damaged in a meteor storm and came across a damaged Su-Ku ship. He assumed it was dead and abandoned, and sent a salvage drone to reclaim it. As soon as it got near the Su-Ku, they melted it and consumed the drone, and maneuvered closer. The explorer was about to assume combat alert but to his surprise, the Su-Ku repaired his hull damage before flying away. He understood none of what they were saying, and could not respond. Their strange language is nigh impossible to translate or pronounce. Extremely Advanced level of information Su-Ku can break metal down at the particle level and remake it into any shape or component. As a result, they are always scavenging any kind of metal in less well-populated sectors. They lack any form of universal translator and their complicated language makes it almost impossible to communicate with them, leading to inter-racial misunderstandings. Ravenous or particularly greedy Su-Ku are liable to melt down ships and stations with other beings still aboard. Racial Information Su-Ku drift in hibernation on their ships until the ship detects salvageable metal, which will then awaken the crew. Resilient to heat, they can be completely immune to something or completely vulnerable to it. There is no limit to a Su-Ku's age as they have not been observed to have a 'natural' death. There are no known Su-Ku older than 4000 years (see Age of Mercury). At birth they are a metallic blob with no definite shape. They have no heat signatures and cannot be detected by bio scans or EM-scans used to identify AI. A Su-Ku can reproduce by simply liquidizing part of itself and shedding said part, but this new mass is normally dead as the parent can only provide half the DNA of what is required to create the new life. It requires a second Su-Ku to merge part of itself with their own liquidized part in order to successfully create a new Su-Ku. The new Su-Ku "blob" that is created remains in a hibernation state for for around 2 years, carefully fed and looked after by the parents until it awakens, in which it takes a form, most commonly a canine or humanoid form, however other physiologies are possible (See Other Notes). Su-Ku have something similar to genders, one of the genders is slightly smaller, and no one has yet identified what influence this categorization has. Other Notes Because of the DNA makeup of a Su-Ku, they are unable to freely change forms or color. Once a form is chosen, the Su-Ku will remain that way. When it liquefies, it does not lose its overall shape, only minor surface and cosmetic details, which reappear after it is finished (Imagine turning into a low-polygon or smoothed-over version of themselves). Colors vary with different metal types. What metals result in which colors are unknown. Su-Ku possess universal DNA, and can mate with almost anything. The Su-Ku DNA will override certain phenotypes in their mate's DNA, which results in things like hair being replaced with Su-Ku metal knife-hair, a unusual tail or part of an arm having metal like skin. The half-breeds do not have an amorphous stage, and are born as their other species is. Suginite : Rare material - a strange metal, soft, almost liquid that evaporates when exposed to void in its unrefined state, the Su-Ku use a special technique when forging with this to make it hard as diamond and not vaporize when exposed to void, the Su-Ku homeworld was made from this and is potentially worth a lot due to it being extremely rare and having many useful properties. In Su-Ku language, known internally as "Sikiri", Su-Ku do not have individual names, but are thought to take the names given to them by other races. Some have been known to make up a name for one reason or another, but usually this is to make interacting with other races easier for both parties. Su-Ku bodies generally look like they are made of non-sharp knife like limbs similar their ships and have two "gem" like parts that use as eyes. When they consume or reshape metal, a chosen part of their body liquefies''' and is applied to the object they are consuming, literally taking the object apart and back together particle by particle. Su-Ku Wolf1.png Age of Mercury ''AKA some lore nonsense you don't really need to read''''' year 4BC old unknown race blow up Su-Ku homeworld over fear of them, something happen's, importent part said, i will do this latter